


I'm with you, I feel you, I'm not gone.

by Scificitadel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Older Characters, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It, Protective Peter Parker, Spirits, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scificitadel/pseuds/Scificitadel
Summary: Peter is drifting between the layers of reality, Tony is the only thing that keeps him from floating away forever. He stays with him as Tony tries to bring him back. Tony is convinced his head is making him up. Little does he know that Peter will never leave him. And it is real.You can't just destroy half of the universe.





	I'm with you, I feel you, I'm not gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Post avengers infinity war. Honestly this is barely accurate and will go off on its own tangent. Peter is 21 when it happens. He's gone but he's not dead he's still with Tony.
> 
> This is a totally new pairing for me but I want this so bad.  
> A fix it fic. Maybe they'll meet again. Maybe not everyone can come back. Who knows. 
> 
> No plans for future story yet so let me know what you think. Kudos and comments appreciated!!!
> 
> Also IW killed me I'm a ghost.

Peter's hands float like sand in space.

The last thing he remembers is gripping onto Tony before he slipped away from that place. Floating between the levels of reality. Around him was screaming. Crying. Anxious breathes.

His body was gone, nothing but stardust, yet a small part of consciousness remained. Like the last 10 minutes of his short life was still tethered to him. In the moments that followed the loss of his form, all he felt was Tony Stark, his wide, devastated brown eyes. Tony was left alive, Alone and Peter could feel everything. 

As he drifted, Peter tried see his form. The lack of a physical grounding body panicked him at first, after all he was more observing now. No lungs to breathe anxiously, no body to curl into. He didn't see things with eyes. He saw things in the brightest colours he'd never experienced before. The essence of Tony's life bright before him. Peter focuses and brings himself together, taking a form more tangible as he hovered in what he could only describe as a mirrored image. 

He was translucent but he felt calmer in a singular point. The more he brought himself together, the more he noticed time progressing. He watched as Tony began to move, clutching his arm. In excitement, Peter reached out to Tony. He knew he was no longer able to interact with him, but Peters ghostly hands could feel the electricity of his being. 

In what he could only describe feeling like a sigh, he interacted to calm him if he could. BUT Tony was on fire. 

Peter rose up between spaces, unable to reach the reality level. 

There was an awful lot of space. And all at once he felt everything Tony felt. The darkness spread through Peter and felt other presences. His parents. 

For a flash he felt them. 

Voices like recording whispered to him. Words he'd remembered from childhood before his parents left him. 

"Peter! Peter.... Peter..." like echoes of the past. 

"You're... You're... You're no-not ready... To... To come with us... You stay...." 

He wanted to call out them, with a lack of vocal chords there was only the feelings. 

/help/

Disjointed sentences followed, words from different conversations pulled together to form sentences. 

" He... He needs you... To... Stay here..." voices of his mother and his father together. Echoes of instructions he was given as a toddler by his mother. 

"he... He, he... Will bring you back..." 

The words brought back memories of his parents leaving for their work. Comforting. Calming. But they were fading. 

"of-follow me-him...follow... Him.." they spoke, Peter tried to focus. 

/stay/ 

He reached with his tethers. His energy pulling himself to Tony. Attaching to him. Intertwining with him. He couldn't communicate, it was just the colours that he felt. He just hoped that Tony could feel him. He was there. 

/I'm here, Mr stark. I-I'm still here/


End file.
